New York City Serial Killer
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Hardy boys are in college in the big apple. Can they crack the case? Frank has second thoughts about his love life. And Joe is out to grab their first case since highschool. Must RR
1. Chapter 1

Note from WarriorAsag82: I do not own their characters. All rights are reserved to the author and creator of these brilliant characters. Please read knowing this. Enjoy!

A College Case

Chapter 1

Joe Hardy like the girls. He liked the fall air. He loved NYU. That was his University choice. He wasn't home anymore. He was twenty- one now. No more investigating, he was all hard-core into his studies. Frank was at Columbia University and he was a senior why he himself was a junior. He liked his major of broadcasting. Frank was heading into the legal profession. Frank would take his LSATS soon. Joe wasn't like that and wouldn't take that test unless someone would shoot him and toss him into the Hudson River. He was meeting Frank for lunch in the big apple. He had been waiting for a half hour, as he looked at his watch.

"Bro, where are you?" Joe murmured. He sipped on his near empty Coca-Cola. They were getting together to discuss events at home with their father and their retirement from the investigating world, despite the fact that they were good at it. They just saw the practicality of it, and knew that it was a dangerous profession. They wanted something different for themselves. They wanted a career that would influence crime in the streets. Joe wanted to report on things, and Frank wanted to try the criminals. That seemed reasonable.

"Sorry I'm late." Joe turned his head as Frank sat down in front of him. Joe smiled at Frank. Frank's hair was dark brown and dark eyes accented his yellow polo shirt and nice pair of pants. He looked good.

"You are always late. We barely see each other now." Frank nodded his head. The waitress walked over.

"I'll get a Miller Light." She looked at him.

"Let me get some Id." Joe laughed. Frank frowned but got out his id. Frank was far beyond twenty-one.

"Ok. I'll let you look at the menu for your brother has been annoying the hell out of me." Frank gave him a hard look.

"I'll rain him in." She smiled at Frank and Joe frowned. Why did Frank get all the girls? Then again, Callie was still Frank's girl friend from high school. She ended up going to George Washington University in DC. Joe wondered when they were going to stop this long distance relationship and get married already.

"Thanks a lot…" Joe paused to wait till the waitress was gone. "So any news on father's case." Frank nodded.

"Its making head way. Don't tell me you miss the life style." Joe shrugged.

"I miss the excitement." Frank's beer came to the table. They both ordered and sat back in their chairs.

"Its weird being in this position. We are almost graduates. You'll be graduating in a few months. I'm a bit behind you, and that can only mean better chances of success in Law school for you. So how's Callie?" Frank frowned.

"I don't know. She is getting distracted and she claims I'm focusing too much on school and need to focus on our relationship. She wants more now." Joe agreed with Callie.

"I agree. You got to decide if she is the one. You have been dating her for years and now she has options in front of her." Frank never seemed so unhappy though. Joe wondered why suddenly he was having second thoughts.

"I don't know. I'm having doubts." Frank sipped on his beer. Joe got a refill on his Coke.

"Meeting other girls or something? I'm the one that can't settle on a girl, not you." Frank shrugged.

"I was going through some old pictures with a few friends the last time I was home. I saw Nancy when we were in Egypt, pretending to be married." Joe made a face.

"I remember being married to Bess, that was an experience to remember. Egypt was beautiful though." Joe was curious though onto why suddenly Nancy came to mind. Nancy Drew was an old friend they had met on a cruise liner and teamed up to solve a mystery. She was also a detective in college. Joe didn't know her major and hadn't seen her in years. Things have quieted down for them but he wasn't sure about her. What happened in Egypt that he wasn't aware of? Perhaps they kissed, who knew. They seemed to get awfully close on that case.

"I thought we decided that was a one time deal with her like that cause of Callie." Frank sipped his beer as their food was brought out.

"I know. I just… I don't know. It's weird. I never thought of anyone else until I did meet Nancy." This was a news flash to Joe Hardy. When did this happen? There has always been chemistry between the two, but he didn't think it went that far.

"I guess you can call Nancy. See what's up." Frank shook his head.

"I can't do that." Joe couldn't believe it. Frank was nervous now.

"Why not call her? I'm sure she will love to hear from you." Frank gestured.

"Like when does she have time to visit me anyway? And Callie is still my girl friend you know." Joe knew that but they weren't acting like that.

"Nancy probably had the same problem with her boyfriend. It just can't last over long distance." They looked up at the TV. The local news was broadcasting a report of a serious murder of an NYU student. She was in her early teens, and was found in the Hudson River. She was murdered. They are reporting of no leads of any kind.

"Sick stuff on TV. This is the third murder." Frank nodded his head.

"Its sicker how she died. Hear the report? The FBI is being called in for this one. They think it's a serial killer." Joe wanted to do something. Joe was used to getting involved and could use an exercise of his brain.

"I know. That's why I wanted to meet you." Frank gave him a hard look.

"Not this case. It's not good for us to do stuff like that especially if it is a serial killer. That is tough if the FBI is being called in, we can't trample over their territory." Joe shook his head.

"That is where you're wrong. I did some research on this case already. It's our style. Come on. You can't say you don't miss the excitement." Frank shrugged.

"I promised Callie no more." Joe shrugged.

"I'm going to the police headquarters after this. You can join me?" Frank just looked at him for a long moment. Frank didn't look pleased.

"I don' t know. What have you got so far?" Joe shrugged.

"That depends if you are in or not. I could use the brain." Frank snorted and they paid their bill and got up to leave.

"Lets walk and talk and then I'll see if I'm in." Joe smiled. Joe knew he'd get Frank involved. Perhaps there was hope for them yet; they would just have to play it smart cause who knows when the next time this killer will strike.

"Sounds good. Lets go to the headquarters." Frank stated. Joe liked Frank already. That meant Frank was bored with classes and wanted some excitement.

"Lets go. I'll tell you what I know." Frank rustled his left hand through his hair.

"This is a serial killer case you know." Joe knew this.

" I know. I just can't keep lying down on this one, not when it effects my school." Frank nodded.

"I'd do the same. So do tell."

Note From Author: How you like it so far? I promise this will be a good story. It will take time. This is a quick chapter and next chapter will be longer I promise. please read and review.

WarriorAsag82

Second note: I edited the chapter a bit and changed the first chapter. let me know if you can understand the first section better. And if you have problems with the other chapters, I will edit some more. thanks WarriorAsag82


	2. Chapter 2

Note From Author: I've noticed people read but no reviews? I guess people like what I have so far, no complaints yet. I try to write as much as I can in the time that I have. I don't own these characters and all owner ship lies with the author of Nancy Drew, Joe Hardy, and Frank Hardy. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"So what did you find out?" Frank wanted to know what Joe found out about this murder. It was obvious that Joe had been digging already. This was supposed to be a team effort and Frank wasn't supposed to do anything without discussing it first. That was the deal. They were in New York City and there were thousands of cases to be solved everyday out of the police office. This case was a bit beyond the normal. They were walking down the street full on food and drink. They met once in a while now; because of school and their schedules they never have time to meet. Frank liked his degree in Politics, but Frank wanted to pursue law now. Frank didn't think being an official was the way to go that is what Callie hoped to do.

"I went to the first victims friends, and asked about boyfriends and such. I'm asking questions that they don't think of asking." Frank looked at him.

"Well?" The traffic was thick on the roads right now and he just watched the yellow taxi cabs go by in herds it seemed like. He was thinking of Callie as they walked. A year ago he bought a ring for Callie, but when he flew in to see her for spring break, Callie couldn't see him for that week. Something came up that was important to her, a guy friend injured him self in the chemistry lab and had to fly home for the rest of the semester. She wasn't there and he didn't get the chance to propose. That made him think and as Joe started talking about the evidence. The more he wondered if this was what he should do with himself. Politics and Law is a career he would take and do very well, and that was Callie's idea. Frank really wanted to be an FBI agent but Callie talked him out of that track. He remembered that mission with Nancy. It was odd how she was coming to mind and the more that Joe talked about this case the more he wondered if they needed an extra hand. He would love to see her again and to discuss stuff.

"Are you even listening to me?" Joe waved a hand in front of his brother's face. Frank blinked.

"Sorry, I'm thinking of Callie." Joe Hardy wasn't a stupid man. Joe looked at him for a long moment and stopped walking.

"I know. You think she is cheating don't you?" Frank frowned.

"I don't know. She hasn't called me in a month, and I've left a dozen messages." Joe looked at him.

"Now that I didn't know. Things have really started to change between you two, haven't they?" Frank had to talk this out.

"I don't know, Joe. Its like everything I've done with her doesn't matter. I have had options and times where I could of, I don't know. I love Callie, always have. She just has changed since she went to DC and met David." Joe looked confused.

"Who is David? Did I miss something out of this story?" Frank remembered. Frank hadn't said anything about the spring break trip. He kept the trip to him self and instead toured the city capital by him self.

"Remember my spring break trip last year?" Joe nodded his head and they started walking again.

"Well she had to fly to TX, I found out she made a guy friend by the name of David. He got burnt in a chemistry experiment and had to have been sent home for the semester. She decided to ditch me for him. I spent my time alone." Joe stopped him from walking.

"I didn't know this. Did David go back to school?" Frank nodded.

"To my knowledge yes. She swears there isn't anything going on, but I don't know. She is always doing things with him, and it makes me wonder." Joe frowned at him.

"Well ask her if she prefers David over you, its like do you prefer Nancy over Callie. I've asked you that question after our Egypt case when we posed as married couples." Frank knew that. Frank knew that question was coming.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Nancy in a while, so I don't know how she is doing and such. Nor do I know if she has a boyfriend, she is a rare find." Joe gave a half smirk.

"Yeah, well so is Callie. You have been lucky with girls." Frank wasn't so sure of that. He was loosing Callie and he knew it.

"Lets get off this personal conversation and talk about the case." Joe shrugged.

"Suit yourself. The main girl, Lisa Switzer, had trouble with her boyfriend Tad. He goes to New York Medical College outside NYC. It's about a twenty-minute drive. They had an argument a few days before she was found dead. Her friend didn't like Tad. Lisa of coarse loved Tad and rumor has it that Tad was going to propose. I haven't gotten a hold of Tad yet on that one. He hasn't answered my phone calls." Frank frowned. That didn't sound good.

"That sounds suspicious. What about the rest of the victims?" Joe shrugged.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but I'm scheduled to meet Lisa's other friend tomorrow afternoon before her biology class. I meet her around nine in the morning at the campus's Starbucks." Frank thought about his schedule wondering if he could make it. Frank had a class at eleven, and he could go if he timed it right.

"I can meet you there, if you want." Joe smiled.

"I prefer it that way. That's all I have right now. But we are almost at the station. I wonder if they will let us investigate." Frank knew they would.

"I guarantee they will let us work on the investigation. We have worked in NYC before on cases, besides we are just detectives wanting to help on this case." Frank saw Joe's look.

"Yeah, well here we are."

Note from author, Short again I know. But its hard to separate the different people thinking. so say this as a pause more then a chapter change. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the difficulty in distinguishing between the characters. its my grammar. I'm working on the next part to this story. I hope you like it so far. please review/read. – WarriorAsag82

I'm editing my chapters so they make sense. tell me if there are any more problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Note From Author: Please don't mind my wondering in this idea. It will form and the chapters are short because the characters change in point of view. hope you like the idea so far. – WarriorAsag82

Chapter 3

"Bess Marvin I got a call from the FBI." Nancy Drew said on her cell phone. She was walking on campus to her next class. She was running late but had to tell her. She had a serious case they were offering her in New York City. This was interesting that they'd call her again for a case to be solved. She had classes but this was more important for her. The FBI has been trying to recruit her for the past few months now for after college she goes to FBI boot camp and becomes an agent. She wasn't sure that is what she wanted in her life. She was thinking of everything and her life. Did she want to be a detective permanently? Or did she want to move on with her life?

"Are you taking the assignment and are you getting paid this time?" Bess stated. That was the crazy part. They were going to pay her fifty grand to solve this case. That was money she had never received before for any case before now. This would be a first, money for doing something she loved doing.

"Yes, fifty grand. I was wondering if you wanted to come along? I got permission from my teachers and this is a one time in a life time opportunity to see if this is something I want to do in my life." Bess went quiet for a long moment. They were all at the same college and Nancy had done some small cases on campus but nothing like this. Bess Marvin and George Fayne were her best of friends. They always went with her on these cases and this time it was different. She would get paid for this case.

"I have a full time job now Nancy. I can't just call in and there is no guarantee how long the case will take. But out of curiosity, what is it?" Nancy smiled at Bess's curiosity.

"George is coming and its in New York City. Think of the fun we will have there…plus I got the go ahead by the FBI to pay you the same amount for helping me on the case." Nancy stated as Bess went quiet on the other end.

"Fifty thousand dollars? I guess I could go. When do you leave?" Nancy smiled.

"We leave in three days on the next flight to NYC on Jet Blue Air Lines." Bess on the phone sounded excited now.

"Wait you didn't tell me the case?" Nancy laughed.

"It's a serial killer case. They need an expert on the case they said. They say it's a difficult case and they need a fresh new face." Bess gasped on the other end.

"Serial killer? Aren't those dangerous cases? Will we have time to sight see?" Nancy was sure of it.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. If not before the case, I say we will hit spring break by the time we are done and then we can have some fun in the big apple." Bess was ecstatic on the other end.

"Oh my God, all the stuff we can do. I'm totally in. Just let me get my assignments and I'll have to do them why we are there."

Joe sat in the police station with the chief Tom Kingston staring at him.

"So let me get this straight, you are related to Fenton Hardy? Cause I've heard of you two fellows from the circuit near your town of Bayport." Joe smiled.

"Yes, well we are wanting to help you out with finding out who is responsible." Frank sat in the chair next to him.

"With the FBI getting involved, it might take their approval before I agree but I have no problem with anything you do now. But once the FBI get in town, I'll let them know we have two detectives on the case. Do you want to look at our evidence right now?" Frank smiled a tense smile. Frank was definitely not together and this was definitely something he didn't want to do. Frank was having an internal battle right now and it was interfering with his professional life. Joe would have to have quality time with him, for they were definitely drifting apart.

"We would love to." Frank stated. Joe wasn't sure about this anymore. Frank usually took charge of investigations, but Frank seemed hesitant. Joe wasn't sure on what to do with himself either but he knew doing nothing was something they never done before, especially for a case this big.

"What do you know so far?" The question that Frank should have asked came off of Joe's lips. How weird, Joe thought to himself. Joe was doing most of the first initial legwork and he was amazed that Frank wasn't asking questions. Frank's life was in his love life not in his professional life like Joe. Joe liked girls but he was getting into his business life. Joe wanted more from life. Joe wanted to investigate crimes from a journalistic point of view, and that was just as dangerous as what he did in real life. Joe would just do it alone without Frank.

"We know a few things. The subject that killed the last female knew what he was doing and was single. She had no boyfriend that we are aware of. We haven't gotten around into questioning the victim's relatives yet. With each victim come more evidence, and each victim the bodies get worse to identify." Frank frowned and sat straight. Tom stood up and gestured for them to follow.

"Was there any DNA at the site?" They walked through the police station towards the evidence room. The room was flooded with men and women going through evidence. In the back, there was rope covered in blood, and then some clothes in bags, and some flip-flops. There was hair in a bag, which they were extracting some DNA from. They went to the file cabinet and he took out the files. Tom handed them over to Joe. Joe took them and opened it up. Joe made a face at the pictures. They went over to a table.

"So these are the three girls?" Joe asked. Tom nodded.

"Those are all the pictures of everything we have so far." Frank took the photos and starting looking at them. Joe hoped this would kick him out of this depressing lovesick puppy wondering about his love life mood. That was all he was interested in right now and this case was second priority on his list of things to do.

"Yes, this is it. We are gathering information but this is such a gruesome case that this is like right now. Are you sure you want part of this case? I can clear it with the FBI if you want." Frank seemed hesitant for a second after looking at the photos.

"I'm not sure if he wants in, we haven't did a case in years. But I want to help." Frank gave him an evil eye after that responds. Frank did look still hesitant.

"I'm not saying this isn't an impossible case, but the FBI might take control of the process." Joe didn't believe Frank was thinking of politics.

"We did a case in the FBI before, remember? I'm sure they remember that case. Any help will be nice, yes tell them we want in. Cause I know he wants in, I want in, so we are in. We meet with a friend of Lisa, I'm hoping to get information out of these friends, and hopefully find a witness or two." The policeman smiled.

"You are on the ball." Joe smiled. He hoped Frank would be alright with this decision. He didn't look happy. All he could think of was the case and what they had in front of them. Now they had to go through the information and figure out their game plan, and hopefully the FBI will be in their favor. Joe just hoped Frank wouldn't give up on him. Joe just hoped.

note from author: I hope you like it so far. sorry it so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nancy smiled as George walked up. They were at the airport ready to life off. Bess was with Nancy. This was a mission and a case that was very important to her. She had to solve this and already she got emails of pictures to review on the plane. They got testimony in windows media format for her. They got evidence in bags. They got possible suspects and their specs. They got everything she would need to start out. This was going to be a good case.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm running late." Nancy shrugged.

"You didn't miss the plane. So you aren't late. Are you ready?" George looked good. Her hair was longer now and her eyes were sparkly. Bess's blond hair was short and her blue eyes now had glasses. She was looking around the airport and pointing out all the hot guys going on the plane with them.

"Now boarding for flight 49 to JFK air port." The flight attendant stated. Bess, George and her self picked up their carry on luggage. Nancy was bringing her Alien ware laptop, and Bess was brining her power book 17-inch screen laptop and it looked like George was bringing her Toshiba laptop. They all were bringing their equipment with them. Nancy smiled as they lined up to go on the plane.

"So where is the evidence? You said on the phone you have pictures now." George stated. Bess yawned for their flight was six thirty in the morning. They had been here since four, woke up at two, and got there at three. Nancy was ready for a nap.

"Its on my laptop. The pictures are gruesome." They walked onto the plane after handing over the tickets. Bess had her sunglasses on; a pair of pants, sweater, for it was still cold outside, and a ball cap. Bess looked at Nancy.

"I decided to watch CNN to see if the case was on the news. They say that the victims were all single except one, which was married to a boy from New York Medical College." Nancy nodded her head.

"Yes, that is what I know. Lisa, the victim, was only a sophomore at NYU University; she was a pre-medical student. Rumor has it that she was supposed to get married to this guy. I got an interview with her friend when we get into town. We might have time to see the Statue Of Liberty tomorrow with a friend by the name of Tammy, and then we get an interview with Tad. We are meeting for lunch at a local Starbucks coffee shop." Bess sat down in her seat after stowing away in the loft.

"So who Tad?" George asked Nancy after putting up her luggage. Nancy was the last to put her carry on away in the carry on containers.

"He was the boyfriend to Lisa, the first victim. Supposedly, they had an argument with one another so loud it woke the neighbors. There is a lot of ground to cover for this case, and a lot of evidence to go over." George made a face, as they made room for Nancy's window seat. Bess had the isle seat, and George had the middle seat.

"You are getting into the evidence part of the cases now. So what do they have? Any leads?" Nancy took out her laptop and powered it on. Bess leaned over to see.

"The only suspect they have is Tad and he has a lawyer now to protect him, but since I'm not really a licensed detective or FBI agent yet. He is talking to me on good faith. Just talking, that is all we are doing." George looked over at the picture of Tad as Nancy brought it up. George smirked.

"Lisa had good taste in boyfriends in looks." Bess looked over and flipped out.

"He is hot! Look at those green eyes and wavy black hair. He looks so cute. Too bad he is a suspect, I'd date him in an instant." George snorted.

"Yeah, well what is he like? Does the report say?" Nancy nodded, bringing up his file to match the picture." Bess sat back in her chair.

"I'll read it later, I'm exhausted. These early flights are a pain in the butt." They both looked at Bess and laughed a bit. The flight attendant came by and told her to pack it up till they were in flight. She did close the cover shut, and put it in the bag, then under the chair. George turned to Nancy.

"Without showing me, what do you know so far?" Nancy knew a lot but knew barely anything.

"I know this much. Tad is twenty-six and well off. Lisa is on a full ride scholarship or else she would be in a less expensive school. She almost went to Columbia University. She was very bright and top in her class. Looked like she could of gotten into Columbia Medical School and wanted to do Neurosurgery. Tad is near the bottom of his class, and is barely keep up with his studies. There is jealousy there." George looked deep in thought.

"Sounds like he is a good candidate. Could be a little jealousy, but that doesn't add up for the other victims, does it? Or were they all premed students?" Nancy shook her head.

"Ginny, the second victim, was a senior in the Film School. She was doing a student film off the medical profession. She didn't know Lisa at all. Ginny was single and just divorced from her husband Roberto. Roberto is an owner to a café in down town NYC." Bess looked over at Nancy.

"Divorced? Could he be a suspect?" Nancy nodded.

"He hasn't been cooperating with the police at all with information. So talking to him will be fun. The FBI get in on Thursday and tomorrow is Wednesday so I figure we can do some sight seeing tomorrow, and stop by the police headquarters to check in." Bess's face lighted up.

"What does Roberto look like and is like?" Nancy frowned.

"Rumor has it they parted for domestic violence." George snorted.

"Another candidate." Nancy nodded her head yawning.

"I think I'm going to take a cat nap on this flight for when we get in we can take a tour of the town a bit, for it's a wee bit early for this." They both laughed at Nancy.

"All right. I think I'll follow your lead and sleep as well." They all leaned back their heads against the seat and to sleep land they went. Nancy could only thinking of one thing, the different possibilities in this case. She just hoped she wouldn't let down the FBI. This was a test she figured for them to see if she was worth keeping.

Frank rolled out of bed hitting his alarm clock. It read 8:31 am. He was suppose to meet Joe Hardy for a meeting with this girl at nine o'clock. He hit the snooze button about ten times already. He didn't want to do this case and he didn't want to be involved. He was over his detective days and this was just a phase that Joe was in. He hoped Joe would realize that this looking for evidence wasn't worth the effort. They needed to let the FBI handle the case, for they could solve it.

"Ring" His cell phone rang. He leaned over and looked at the caller id. The id read Joe Hardy with his number. Frank decided not to pick up. He didn't feel like picking up the phone at all.

"Joe Hardy, I'm not in the mood." The phone was ringing again with his brother's id on the screen. Frank grumbled and flipped it over. He answered with a grumbled hello.

"You sound perky. I'm surprised you aren't here yet. This is a big case bro, and you are acting like an ass lately." Frank grumbled under his breath a responds. His brother was reaping into him.

"I don't want part of this case Joe. Leave me out." He hung up. That was all he said and all he would say. He moved on with his career and doing investigations only made his life worse.

Joe looked at his cell phone surprised as hell. Frank didn't want part? What the hell? He thought to himself. Why was Frank acting so assholeish? He was at the Starbucks waiting to discuss the case but he had no one. He had his notes but no one to go over the notes with. He just would have to solve this mystery by him self and maybe Frank will get over it. He had a lot to do and a lot of questions and now that Frank would not be there, he would need to come up with questions for himself that Frank would normally think of. He hoped this friend would give him insight into Tad's personality and the rest of the case will bring into focus the problem, three women are left dead and there are three possible suspects. Joe hadn't even interviewed the suspects nor does he have access to them yet. He needed the ok from the FBI and hopefully he will get the OK.

"Dumb ass won't be here." He murmured to himself and started writing down questions.

Note from author, I hope you like this story so far. I promise the chapters will get longer. Its just getting it going that is the hard part. I go on vacation tomorrow (Monday – Saturday) by then I'll be updating like five to six chapters cause I'll be bringing my laptop with me. Please keep a watch out for if I have internet I will be updating why I'm on break. – warriorasag82


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joe waiting for a while and it felt like betrayal from his brother the longer he waited. He was so concerned into his own personal life that he couldn't stop and think of Joe's career. This would be a hit on his school's newspaper. He could get a break in the case as he always did for the local police departments. He didn't have the weapons like the FBI and police so it made him more approachable.

"You Joe Hardy" He heard a voice from behind. He stood up and there stood a beautiful gorgeous brown hair green eyed freckled Tina Tomas. He bet anyway.

"Yes, I'm Joe Hardy. We spoke briefly on the phone last night about my brother; well he wants no part of the case. So you don't have to worry about privacy now." That was Tina's worry. She only wanted to share information with one person or two but no more. It was too painful to talk about.

"What happened? I thought you worked as a pair?" Joe thought the same too.

"I thought the same, but he has retired from the business totally I guess. I can't do that, not when people are dying." Tina smiled a sad smile.

"So what can I answer?" Joe had his paper out and recorder.

"Want to walk outside and talk or do you want to do the questions here?" Tina seemed to think hard about that question, and took a seat.

"I have nothing to hide, but I was very close to Lisa. She was like a sister to me." Joe knew this was the hardest part of an investigation, getting the testimonies.

"So are you going to work for the FBI too?" Joe looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about? I work for free." Tina shrugged.

"I get interviewed by a detective tomorrow afternoon. I don't know the name. She was hired by the FBI." Joe looked at her for a long moment.

"Hired?" Tina nodded. That was interesting, Joe thought to himself. That meant he had competition for this case. Who was hired? He hoped he would get a chance to be a detective or else he would just retire too, cause it seemed they had everything in control.

"So do you even want to continue with this interview then?" She shrugged.

"It can't hurt to be interviewed." Joe sighed in relief. He thought she was canceling on him already.

"Okay I guess lets get to the basics cause I know you have classes coming up and so do I. What was Tad like? He is a suspect and refuses to talk to me." Tina frowned.

"I never liked her boyfriend Tad. They seemed to argue a lot of the time, and the more they argued the more physical they got in the sex department if you know what I mean. She was determined to marry this guy no matter what. She was kind of obsessive over this lover of hers. She gets that way all the time, but this one lasted for six months then they parted, made up, and went out again. It's a jumble of reactions in one relationship." Joe wrote that down. He looked down at his questions, which seemed irrelevant now that he had Tina in front of him.

"Ok so they aren't getting along but they make up in sexual ways. Was the sex hard on her in anyway shape or form?" Tina seemed to hesitate before answering the question.

"I don't know if it was hard on her so to say, but I do know sometimes she came back with bruises on her shoulders. I asked her if he hit her or anything and she always said it was due to making out. They always made out after arguments and during exam weeks. They were like crutches for each other more then a loving couple." Joe didn't like the set up all ready.

"So they have rough love?" Tina nodded.

"She saw him as love at first site at some movie we were seeing down town. They hit it off right off the bat, and they have a lot in common. They both want to go into Neurology of some kind in the medical arena." Joe frowned. Did his information come to him right?

"I thought she was a biology major?" Tina laughed.

"No boy, she is a pre-med student. She wants to go to Columbia Medical College." How weird, he gathered his information so these questions were pointless.

"So how were her grades looking and her MCAT scores?" Tina nodded her head.

"She was studying hard and was going to take them in June. She would have been early but she figured to get them out of the way. She was paying for Kaplan testing help. She was the top of her class plus doing research on some Neurology disease. Tad never had that opportunity to do research and his grades aren't that hot at that medical school." Joe wrote that down too. He was learning a lot from Tina.

"What was Lisa doing before everything happened? Was Tad acting weird or were there more sexual actions happening between the two?" Tina nodded her head.

"They were arguing about marriage and how serious Tad should get." Joe didn't see the problem with that discussion for his brother was having the same discussion with Callie.

"Any bruises?" Tina nodded.

"On her arm, and on her shoulder. She swore they were from making love and shit, but I don't believe her. Hey lets take a walk, my class is going to start soon." She got up. Joe followed. They walked out of the Starbucks and started walking on campus.

"So did she cry at all over his responds, and what was his mood during all this?" Tina shrugged.

"He never changed or swayed from her plead to propose." Plead?

"Plead? She was pleading to get married? Why?" Tina shrugged.

"I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me her reason." Joe could only think of one reason and that would be pregnancy but he would have to talk to the police department about her autopsy. They walked in silence for a long moment as if they were digesting what had happened without saying a word.

"I guess you were her best of friend?" She nodded her head.

"Yes. I loved her like a sister and it angers me that the police department isn't investigating Tad's ale bye. He was out all night and none of his roommates knew where he was for the three days she was missing." Joe looked at her for a long moment.

"You think he did it?" She stopped at her building and gestured with her hand.

"I don't know to be honest. I never thought of him to be that sick, but his specialty was surgery in Medical school. So I figure, with what has been happening to the victims, things will get worse. I don't think the cases are connected and he knows a lot about messing up the body with his hands. He has that capability." Joe thanked her for her time, and she went off to class. Thinking to himself over this new information, Joe Hardy had his work cut out for him. The way things have piled up for this man Tad, it seemed as if he could be the person behind the crime but all that physical sex. Could that have been a sign that something was wrong? He didn't know the answer to that question but he had a class of his own to go to plus he was starving. Maybe he will give his brother a call, he looked at his watched. Nope he is in class, he thought to himself. It read 11:05.

"I wonder who this assigned detective is and what she will get out of their meeting tomorrow." Perhaps he could hook up with this detective and work together since his brother is being a freaking looser. He murmured under his breath. This was the most frustrating case yet for there were so many victims and so many possible scenarios. So far the possible candidates have been axed out cause of the DNA sample didn't match the suspects DNAs so they were cleared by the FBI standard. It was weird how a little DNA could clear someone. Though who killed Lisa? He didn't get to the part of when she decided to go out by herself and where she was headed and if anyone saw anything. He would have to hook up with this other detective and find out. He was debating on skipping this class and cutting out to go to the police department.

This wasn't his favorite class anyway. Making a detour he decided to go to the police station.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank's point of view

Frank sat in his class listing to his teacher wondering what his brother was doing. He left him by himself on a case. He never did that before and that could endanger his brother's life. Then again, he wanted to be an investigative reporter so that meant he needed to know the ins and outs of the profession. He could do it by himself. He had faith besides he had the whole FBI at his disposal.

His teacher went on and on about the coming election for Mayor NYC. All that was on his mind was Callie. What was she doing to him? Making him question his own honor and his own reason for keeping loyal. He only drifted off course for one or maybe two cases with Nancy. The ski trip was one, and the Egypt trip was the second. He loved Nancy somewhere inside him, but not enough to dump Callie. He loved Callie with all his heart still and that what made what Callie doing hurt so much. Joe just didn't understand what it is like to have a girl cheat on oneself.

The class ended and he looked down at his cell phone. Should he call Joe? No he had class but knowing Joe he'd probably skip for this new project of his. A new project that will cost money and time that Frank didn't have. His classes took time and a lot of work. He didn't have time to just cut school out and work on this case. That wasn't his major. Besides, Callie was coming into town on Saturday and he wanted to make sure everything went right. She was trying to make sure he knew she cared. She called him earlier in the morning after Joe called. She needed a place to stay.

He figured he'd tell Joe about Callie coming into town and perhaps that would solve his problem. He will show Callie around New York City and have some fun, and forget about the case. He can do that some other time. His cell phone rang and he smiled. The caller Id said Callie.

"Hey Callie." He said on his way out of class.

"Hey Frank. I was wondering if Joe was going to hang out with us to, like old times?" Frank put his backpack on his back before answering.

"I can ask but he is on a case right now. I don't think he will have time to hang out." Callie sighed.

"I thought he grew out of that phase like you did?" Frank heard the disappointment in her voice.

"That's only because it's at his school and his degree is investigative reporter, broadcasting/journalism degree after all. This is his style." Callie paused on the phone.

"You aren't going to get involved are you?" Frank snorted.

"I already told him no. I stopped the investigating when I started at Columbia, and was separate from Joe. I decided that was enough for me, I wanted a steady career. I did think of the FBI but that didn't pan out." Callie sighed in relief on the other end, as it seemed to Frank.

"Yes, I remembered that day you two separated for the first time. It was a big deal for you two. First time a part, how is Joe doing?" Frank remembered those days; the first year was the worst.

"He is doing fine. He picked up this local case, which is going national now. They say it's a serial killer case." She gasped.

"And he is doing it alone?" Frank didn't like what Callie was implying.

"I just don't want to do it, and besides he has the FBI helping him out." Callie sighed in relief.

"The FBI is getting involved? That's pretty steep. You could get bonus points for this case if you go into law school, and be a good criminal investigating kind of thing. I can tag along this time." Frank frowned.

"This isn't a case where you can just tag along Callie, it's a dangerous lifestyle." Callie laughed.

"I want to be in on the action this time. And besides, it looks good for my career. I want a little action why I'm down there." Frank frowned and knew this was a bad idea.

"Don't tell me that is why you are coming?" Callie snorted on the other end.

"No Frank, I come to see you and only you if you want, but don't let me ruin your parade in detective work. I want to help this time." Frank wasn't too sure of this.

"You sure Callie? Being a detective means you have no life for the duration of the case. How long you intend on being around, a week, it might take months for something like this." Callie laughed.

"With detectives like you and Joe, I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides you have me to help you out. I'm sure we will crack this case. Now I must go, love you." Frank smiled, maybe he will propose on this detective case.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nancy point of view

The flight landed without a hitch and she was all ready to go to the police station. They were taking a cab to their hotel into downtown New York City. The cab driver was young and Asian. The city was busy of people and the cab driver was zooming in an out of traffic. They were hanging by their seat.

"So the basic gist of why you're here, is because of this serial killer?" the cab driver stated to her. They were stuck in traffic.

"Yes." He looked in his review mirror at them.

"That's a tough case for three gorgeous ladies." Nancy knew the case would be tough but she would crack it. She just had to crack it.

They drove up to the to the hotel and they got out. He unloaded their baggage and inside the hotel they went.

"I love this city." Bess declared.

"So do I." George agreed with Bess.

"Well we are here for the duration of this case. So hopefully you like it that much, hello we are here for a reservation for a Nancy Drew."

Note from author. Hope you keep reading on. This is taking up most of my time now, but I have other stories I'm updating right now too. Hopefully I can add another chapter before I leave town.. – Warriorasag82


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So we go to the police headquarters first?" George stated to Nancy as they placed their luggage onto the ground in their suite. As long as Georgia, or she liked to be called George, knew Nancy she always thought of her like a sister. Yes they got into arguments once in a while on cases here and there, but for the most part they were steady friends. This case meant a lot to her. This was the promoting her relationship with the FBI and their constant nagging recruiting voice on her answering machine. She was the star detective on this case. As she was told, she might not have the official training of an FBI agent or police detective but she carries a brain worth picking.

"That's the plan…Bess you staying or coming?" Bess George's cousin laid herself down on one of the beds head first into the pillow.

"Humph" Even though the clock read noon, they had been going non-stop since four in the morning. Even George wished she could take a catnap, but she wouldn't let Nancy do the first legwork by herself. George wanted to help Nancy crack this case.

"We will have lunch when we get back, ok?" Bess perked up at the mention of food. She looked at the time, yawned, and then placed her head back down onto the pillow."  
"Fine. I'll sleep till you come back, leave a key on the dresser." Nancy just laughed.

"Were you up late last night Bess? I told you to go to sleep early." She only grumbled at them and George smiled. She suspected the same thing. After the grumble, they heard a sound of a soft snore.

"I guess that answers that question. Lets go." Nancy stated. She grabbed her bag that carried her laptop and they were off to the police headquarters of NYPD. They left a key on the dresser, for which they had three, and left. Walking down the hallway George could only think of how hard this case was going to be. There was so much evidence to comb over and unlike before, Nancy would have to manage who did what. This was her first managing case. Hopefully she could do it, the FBI had confidence in her and as long as that happened, things could happen. After all, she did do that one case with the FBI going through the training once just for kicks, but in a year or so she might do it for real. That was the scary part for George. Her friend might become a Special Agent that is what the FBI was trying to do. Her friend, an agent, she thought to herself. That's all she could think about as they went down the elevator.

"So you are really thinking about joining the FBI?" Nancy shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it. I have to submit my application soon, even though I'm technically admitted already. Weird huh?" George laughed.

"Not really. So do you want to do it? You are obviously taking this case they offered." Nancy looked over at her for a long moment.

"I love solving crimes and to get paid to do it would be nice. Plus I get the bonus of solving crimes I could not even touch otherwise. There are a lot of opportunities within the FBI besides just investigating." George gave Nancy a sideways glance.

"I guess you will have to decide after this case." Nancy nodded.

"They are sending an agent by the name of Emily Dickenson to help me out. She is a Special Agent." George sighed in relief.

"At least you aren't doing this case alone. But you think they'd assign guys to this case with the danger the killer has towards the victims." Nancy shrugged.

"Yes, and No. For guys even, this case poses a threat. I'm happy you two were able to come with me. This will be weird working with an FBI agent on the case. I'm used to working with people like Frank and Joe Hardy, not an FBI agent." George was surprised they were even mentioned but then again, they solved many cases together and were an excellent example of teamwork on a case. George thought thoughtfully to her self about the Hardy boys. She hadn't seen them in almost six to four years now since high school graduation. They all went their separate ways, Joe the last to graduate of coarse.

"I wonder what they are doing now." Nancy shrugged.

"Don't know. Last I heard Frank went to Columbia and Joe ended up at NYU. That's all I know." George saw her smile a bit of a sad one. She knew Nancy had a hard time breaking up with her long time boyfriend when entering their college. The long distance ran its toll and they finally separated. They are still friends and talk from time to time but there is no commitment between them.

"Nice schools." Nancy smiled a bit.

"I expected nothing less of them. Now subway or taxi or should we just walk." George liked the idea of a subway trip.

"Subway, cheaper." Nancy agreed and they walked their way towards the closest entrance to the subway system. The best way to get around town is the subway of coarse or a taxicab for a tourist. They could of rented a car but most of the action would happen inside the town and if it got to rent a car, they would rely on this assigned agent for a lift. That was Nancy's responds to George's question about renting a car later. They just walked to the subway, and got onto the train.

"Do you think you can crack the case? Have any thoughts of now of who it could be?" Nancy shrugged.

"I have to talk to these individuals before I just decide who is fault, and it takes a lot of evidence to convict a person for a crime in the first place." George agreed with Nancy on that one.

"To connect an individual to all three of these cases is going to take a lot of effort, and preventing it from happening again will take even more time." Nancy smiled.

"Yes, that is what Emily is for. I don't know everything quiet yet, so they send a senior why I'm just a rookie as they state." They rode the subway train talking about the case at hand. They were murmuring on their subway train of the dangers on this case but George wondered about the Hardy Boys.

"Maybe we could hook up with the Frank and Joe. Don't they go to school around New York City?" Nancy looked at George then shrugged.

"I don't know George, I'd love to have them on the case but its up to Emily if they can participate. She is the one in control of everything. Just in case, I left a message on Frank's phone last night but I didn't get a reply. So I figure he is either not interested or hasn't checked his messages. Though he always calls me back." George frowned at this news.

"That doesn't sound like Frank. He is always up for a good mystery." Nancy seemed to agree with George.

"Yes, but the last time I heard from them. He told me that he promised Callie that he would quit the detective business and resign from the Network. Joe hasn't resigned but it's pointless to employ one Hardy on a case without the other." George frowned and didn't know this was going on.

"So that was the last time you heard from them? How about contacting Joe?" You have his number, right?"

Nancy took out her cell phone and started dialing his number.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure he would be up for this crime mystery. This is his kind of case. I don't know what he is doing but surely he can squeeze me into his schedule to explain the case." George hoped that at least Joe would help out. They could use all the help they could get.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Joe's point of view

Joe was walking down the street towards the NYPD police headquarters in down town NYC. He would talk to Tom about what he had found out. His cell phone rang and he hoped as it rung that it was Frank rethinking his position on this case. Picking it up without looking at the caller ID he answered as if it was Frank.

"Frank you bastard, I need you on this case." There was a pause on the phone and that was how he knew it wasn't Frank. He cursed under his breath thinking it could be one of the many witnesses he had called to interview.

"Sorry, this is Joe Hardy." There was another pause and he knew the voice was female.

"Tina?" He looked at his watch to see if it was possibly her. Nope it wasn't her and the phone was silent. He felt like hanging up and was about to when a familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Joe Hardy, this is Nancy Drew." Joe stopped walking and almost ran into another pedestrian walking in the opposite direction.

"Nancy? Hey! What's up?" He wasn't too surprised to hear her voice but he'd expect her to call Frank not him. Then again, he was happy to hear someone. Perhaps he could persuade her to help him out on this case.

"Look Nancy, I'm working on this case that Frank doesn't want to work on. In fact, Frank has been a prick over this no investigating thing that its pissing me off. He doesn't want anything to do with this case I picked up, and I don't know what you are doing but maybe you can help out?" Nancy seemed to go quiet.

"Well I'm asking you the same question. See the FBI has hired me to do this serial killer case in New York City, and I'm in town right now going to the police headquarters. I was wondering if you'd want to join in on the investigation? I've left a message for Frank but he hasn't returned my call." Joe was surprised that he hadn't the way he has been talking.

"I'm surprised of that. I think he just hasn't checked his messages. But that's my case." Nancy seemed to laugh on the other end cause it seemed that happened from time to time. But Joe was thinking, wow the FBI hired her for this case. That was big shit. What has Nancy been doing in college? Its been almost four years since their last investigation together and it seemed like forever.

"I'd love to work with you again, if that's possible." Nancy was interrupted by a beep on the other end. Joe looked at his caller ID.

"Franks calling on the other line. I'll meet you at the headquarters cause that's where I'm headed. Who'd you bring with you? Bess, George, or both?" He could almost feel Nancy smile.

"Both, they are with me. There is more to this FBI thing then it seems, but I'll clue you in at the station. Meet you there in a half hour?" Joe agreed and switched lines.

"Frank you won't believe it. Nancy's is in town, and is working on the case. I'm meeting her in a half hour, are you sure you don't want in on this case?" Frank seemed to almost gasp on the other end and he seemed now hesitant on the other side.

"I'm calling to ask you what happened at the interview, cause Callie is coming into town and wants in on the case." Joe scratched his head. Suddenly Frank wanted in, not because he wanted in but because Callie wanted to investigate for it looked good on his record. What kind of crap is this? Joe heard Frank and Frank insisted on meeting them at the police headquarters. Joe wasn't sure if Frank could handle Nancy and Callie being around each other.

"Can you manage Nancy though?" There was a pause.

"I plan on proposing to Callie this week, so that is a yes." Joe stopped in his track moving again to avoid being trampled.

"Propose? I thought you thought she was cheating on you?" Frank seemed to disagree.

"She told me on the phone that she wasn't, and that their friendship is on the rocks cause of her loyalty to me. So she hasn't been cheating, so don't worry Joe. I can handle my own affairs." Joe thought Frank was turning into a real asswipe right now.

"Frank you need to get out of this mood you are in for it won't solve the case. I want Frank back." Joe started walking again.

"I am Frank. I just have grown up from this investigating stage of our lives." Joe was curious now.

"When did you buy a ring?" Frank seemed to beam on the other end.

"A while ago, like spring break time. I just haven't had time to propose yet." Joe seemed to digest what he was saying.

"Why didn't you call Nancy back?" Frank went silent.

"I didn't want to do the case and still don't. I have a lot of work to do at school." Joe seemed to get infuriated at his brother for that comment.

"I have classes too and journalism isn't the easiest degree either. I'm going to the headquarters now so I suggest you make your way there now. I don't feel like talking to you and if you don't want to do the case then having you around will be like a third wheel. We don't need that." Frank seemed to get angry on the other end.

"Joe, I can be professional even though my personal interest have remained the same after high school. Callie just seems to have an interest in investigating somewhere. So I figure on case should cool her curiosity." Joe needed to call dad on Frank.

"So is Nancy being George or Bess along?" Joe nodded.

"I don't know who is with her but I think I heard George in the back ground. You better get going, for I know you're outside the city. I'll see you later." Joe hung up the phone shaking his head. His brother was a mess, and right now he would love to talk to his father about Frank. He just hadn't kept in touch with Frank after high school. They parted after he graduated and life just hasn't been the same since. Perhaps this was just a phase and Frank would grow out of it, but he wasn't positive that this was the result of the city life, school, or separation from each other. In high school, they would never separate. They would do things together. They were together all the time. That is how it worked and how things worked in their house. After leaving the Network, Joe thought he would never get a case again. Their reputation was high in the Network and in the detective world as it is with Nancy, as it appears to him. But why Nancy got the jobs, Joe sat in his classroom listening to lectures after lectures about how to investigate.

He walked down the street and he hoped that everything would be all right with Frank and he would be able to work out the workload with Nancy Drew. He would have to hear how she got the case being she wasn't an FBI agent yet. Maybe that is what she wants to be, which would kick ass.

He just thought of the differences between himself and Nancy and his brother Frank. They did investigate differently and thought differently on cases. There were different ways of coming to the same conclusion. The bases for their cases they have solved together almost always lead to the same conclusion. So this was perfect them being in town, and maybe Joe could get Frank out of his gloomy mood by the use of Nancy. He could only hope.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank's point of view

Frank drove his small Mini convertible down the streets of NYC. He was heading towards the NYPD blue headquarters. He wasn't sure about running into Nancy again. He really didn't want to be reminded of the old days. He wanted this investigation for himself now. If Nancy was in town, so was George and Bess and that meant more people to work with. He really wanted peace and quiet. He has risked his neck on a thousands of occasions and solved many mysteries with her. He knew she must look gorgeous now or has changed in look for it has been almost five years since their last investigation together.

"Come on." He murmured at the pedestrians walking across the street. He had five minutes to get to where he was going. Five minutes to keep himself under control. He had to remind himself that Callie was coming on Saturday, and he would propose to Callie showing Nancy the ring he bought her to see her opinion. He felt like the message she left was like she was still in high school again and solving mysteries together wasn't something he wanted. He wanted to move on with his life, and as good as a friend as Nancy is. He figured not calling her was saying he wasn't interested in the case. But Callie has a way of convencing her otherwise.

"Frank." He picked up the phone as it rang. He heard Nancy's voice on the other end. He sighed a quiet sigh.

"Hey Frank. I didn't hear back from you so I thought I'd try again. This is Nancy." Frank smiled at her voice though.

"Its good to hear from you. Yes I'm in, but Callie is part of the investigating party too as is George and Bess I assume." Nancy seemed to hesitate.

"Callie? She has never been in an investigation before, and this is a dangerous case Frank. Perhaps she should sit this one out." That pissed him off.

"I think she can handle her self Nancy and this case is a little bit too dangerous for any girl to work on." Tempers were definitely flying.

"Look Frank, I didn't call to get in an argument with you. I'm fine. Joe is on the case, and so is the FBI. I have help, and I'm not doing it alone. If you're in on it, then there is no excuse for me to get into trouble. Callie knows nothing about investigation. Are you sure you want her part of the case?" She seemed skeptical on the phone.

"I'm sure. She comes in on Saturday." Nancy seemed to be hesitate on the phone.

"Well if that's what you think is the best. Did Joe tell you to come to the headquarters?" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Nancy paused.

"You don't sound happy to be on the case. What happened Frank?" Frank frowned at Nancy.

"Nothing happened. I've just moved on from the investigation days. I want to be a lawyer now." Nancy seemed happy on the other end now.

"That's good, but no need to be all upset over a little mystery. You just might enjoy yourself and change you mind about law. Why not go for the FBI or CIA?" Frank remembered having this conversation with Nancy after his high school graduation.

"I don't want to be an FBI agent or CIA agent or a permenate Network operative. I want a normal life where I don't have to worry about men out to get me or a family I might have later on in life." Nancy paused on the phone.

"I guess that's a good excuse, but not a valid reason. You can balance both, your father does and FBI agents do all the time." Frank just didn't feel like talking about it.

"Look Nancy there is traffic. I'll see you at the Police Headquarters, okay?" Nancy seemed disappointed in him.

"I guess Joe's right. You have changed. But yes I'll meet you there. Later." Before he could say anything she hung up. This was the hardest part of this whole case, working with a girl he could of kissed forever in Egypt. He could have kissed her a thousand times and that case opened up possibilities, but that was the old days and he wouldn't think of it. He just wouldn't dwell on the past that he couldn't obtain in this future life he chose. He would marry Callie and have beautiful children being a lawyer, a steady job, a steady income without any enemies to worry about like his father.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Joe stood waiting for his brother and Nancy in the police headquarters in downtown NYC. He was early. He was thinking about Nancy and Frank and Callie. He hoped nothing would happen between them.

"Hey Joe Hardy…" The voice was young, the face was beautiful, and her hair was a bit longer then usual. But that face was Nancy Drew, with her strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Nancy was wearing a pair of jeans, sweater, a scarf, and mittens. George with her brown curly short hair and dark eyes wore a green jacket and pair of jeans also. Joe and Nancy exchanged a hug.

"It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in a few years." Nancy smiled.

"Yes, it has been a while since I've seen you let alone did any mysteries with you. Frank is coming." Nancy nodded.

"Frank is here." The voice carried over the talking of people in the front room of the headquarters. Nancy and George turned as Frank walked up. Frank looked like someone punched him in the gut, but he smiled and they exchanged a hug. Nancy let go but Frank lingered as Joe could tell. He frowned at that. This wouldn't be good.

"Hey Frank. You're looking good." Nancy stated and looked at Joe. "So are you. Nothing has changed." Frank smiled and Joe sighed thinking maybe she could bring him out of this phase he was in.

"Ready to crack the case?" Joe smiled.

"Tom is waiting." Nancy seemed to hesitate before going in the back.

"There are a few things we need to discuss before going through some of the information." Joe looked at Nancy and Frank crossed his arms. Joe wondered why the crossed arms.

"There is an FBI Special Agent by the name of Emily Dickenson that will be tagging along with the investigation. She comes into town either today or tomorrow. So be aware we must work along side the FBI." Joe flipped out. They got a Special Agent working with them? What the hell?

"So you are being under minded." Frank stated. Nancy looked confused.

"How is she being under minded. We get an FBI agent." Joe defended Nancy.

"And she is being paid for this." George stated. Frank frowned.

"You never got paid before today for any case." Nancy and Frank were going at it and Joe couldn't stop it.

"I get paid because that is the field of interest I'm heading forward. I'm going to be an FBI agent out of college, and this is the first time I get professional help in an investigation. We need this help Frank, and I think with this new attitude of yours. You might as well take Callie and see the city." Ooooh, Joe thought to him self. That was harsh. That was all he could think.

"Ok you two. No arguments please," George interrupted Frank before he had the chance to respond. They looked at George as Tom came out of his office.

"Are you ready to go through the information?" They looked at Tom.

"Yes, we are ready. This is Nancy Drew. This is Tom." Nancy and Tom exchanged a handshake.

"Hello Nancy, its good to finally meet our star investigator besides Emily Dickenson. So where do you want to start?" Nancy seemed to take control as Joe just watched her in action. He watched Frank as his face showed a little jealousy at Tom's declaration that Nancy was the star investigator.

"I'm not the star investigator. There are others, like Frank and Joe Hardy." Tom looked at the boys and then at Nancy.

"True, so lets get on to the evidence, and discuss our first options of suspects."

Note from author: I'm back in town but sick as a dog. Didn't have internet connection nor time to write, but I had a good time. I hope you like this story's direction. – warriorasag82


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nancy's point of view

Nancy was mad at Frank and she was also confused at this new Frank. Who was he? How did he become this man who was so mean and rude about this whole thing. They finished going over the evidence, or half. They were all combing through silently through the information. Frank had a pile, Joe had a pile, George had a pile, and Nancy her self had a pile. The information was getting gross and confusing. The evidence just didn't match any of the suspects, and the suspects they were getting DNA test on weren't matching up to the DNA found on the body of the victims. The only thing that kept the killings linked was the DNA sample was found on all of the bodies.

"What's in your stack cause this is getting grueling?" George peaked over Nancy's shoulder.

"Oh nothing big, just talking about the way each victim was found and how the pathologist came to the conclusion about their deaths. There are pictures in my file about the victims. Frank how is your stack coming?" Frank looked up from a paper he was reading.

"I found something interesting. Tad knows the second victim. They were friends from high school." Nancy reached for the paper. Frank handed it over. Joe looked up.

"But the DNA didn't match up, did it?" George asked.

"No, that's their problem. They have no DNA evidence. Did he have an ably George?" George was going through the ably file.

"Yes, he was with his best friend until two in the morning studying. Then he went to his dorm room, where his roommate heard him come in, and go to sleep. By then it was three thirty in the morning. So it took him an hour and a half to get home from where ever he was studying. That's the time we need to check out I would assume. The other times he has no ably. But neither does the other candidates, and no offense, Nancy has an interview with this Tad individual tomorrow." Joe looked at Nancy.

"How did you manage that one? Rumor has it his lawyer won't have him be interrogated cause his fingerprints weren't at the crime scene either. The victim was clean as a whistle. Nancy shrugged.

"It must have been the voice. And I'm just a detective, not an official yet. Emily is coming with me, why George and Bess see the city." Joe nodded his head. George smiled.

"We are doing some picture taking of the places where the victims were found and went missing. We brought the digital camera, plus a digital video camera." Joe looked at Nancy.

"What time are you meeting Tad?" Nancy put down her stack of papers.

"I would think around one o'clock for lunch at a café of his choice. Then we go for a walk or boat ride to the Statue of Liberty. He wants to be in an environment where he doesn't get pressured. That's the only way he agreed to meet me and Emily." Frank frowned.

"Is there anyway you could get us to go with you?" Frank asked.

"I could try, but no guarantee." Frank still frowned.

"I don't like you going out with him like a date." Nancy ignored Frank and addressed Joe.

"I feel comfortable on this case. You should have seen my last case before this one. It was a scream." George shook and Nancy knew for good reason. They solved a murder case on campus, which was thought to be an overdose of medication but proved to be a murder of the first degree. She did it all by herself with no support of the police department cause they thought it was just an overdose on purpose.

"You missed Frank's concern. What if he is the one killing people and you go out with him alone without protection." Nancy laughs.

"I think after the last case, I can take care of myself." George nodded her head.

"That class to teach her Judo, after all she knows most martial arts moves, Nancy now has a brown belt in Judo and a black in Karate. I think she is fine to take care of her self."

Joe's point of view

Joe didn't know what was worth but the egos were definitely flying. He wasn't sure about Nancy, for they comb through evidence for about two hours straight. Nancy went quiet, and so did George. Frank kept looking up from his paper at Nancy as Joe kept an eye on Frank. He just had this lingering eye on Nancy. What to do with this dilemma? He thought to him self. He had to kick Frank out of this mode. Frank obviously was thinking of his hormones vs. his intelligence right now. Its like he is having his own version of PMS.

"I don't know about you guys but I say we come back tomorrow and comb through this stuff some more, besides I bet Bess would love to get some grub." Nancy gasped and George looked at Nancy. They must of forgot, which was funny.

"We totally forgot about Bess. I'm sure she will be five though, but I'll give her a call." Nancy picked up her cell phone and gave it a speed dial. She got up and left the room. George sat there and looked back down at her paper.

"So, George how is Nancy doing?" Joe asked. Frank leaned back in his chair and looked at George. George looked up at them both.

"She is doing fine. She is a bit stressed out about this FBI thing so don't think this cool composure is something to write home about. She is debating on just becoming a private detective and skipping the FBI training." Joe liked that idea too.

"Though she would need a partner." George shrugged.

"I know that. Right now the FBI are saying they want her to be a Special Agent specializing on serial killer cases. They say she has an eye on the ball so to say. I bet you two would be perfect for the FBI. What have you been doing lately?" Joe smiled. They had a lot of catch up work to do.

"I'm a investigator reporter major. Frank here is a political science major, and is taking the LSATs in April. So I don't think he'll be in the best of moods for a while." Frank grunted.

"That's not true. I'm just going through a rough time with Callie. I thought she had been cheating on me when she hadn't. I plan on marrying her." George smiled.

"Congratulations are in order then. I should tell Nancy this. She'll be happy for you. Her relationships are always on the rocks cause of her constant traveling for mysteries. She takes online classes so she can graduate on time. Mine are the same so she never solves a case alone. Bess is doing the same right now." Joe was impressed. They had a plan for Nancy. He never thought of online classes, for he heard they were harder then regular classes cause of the distance of the teacher.

"What is Nancy's major?" George smiled.

"Guess." Joe frowned and Frank laughed.

"Criminal something." George nodded.

"Criminal Investigation something or other. I forget the exact major. But she has a dual major of journalism too, just in case." Joe never thought of that either and two majors were tough. Nancy was always a good student.

"Ok Bess is going to meet us at the station." Nancy stated coming back into the room and sat down.

"Can she find her way?" George stated.

"I told her to take a taxi." Frank laughed and Nancy smirked.

"Is everything all right in here?" Tom stuck his head into the room.

"Yes, everything is fine. There is just a lot of information to comb through." Nancy stated with Joe. Joe laughed and Tom nodded a sad smile.

"That is the problem with cases like this but if the city finds out there is really a serial killer on the loose in New York City, they will never be out on the streets and the news media will be all over the place." Joe knew that one. Once the news gets real whiff of everything then things will get seriously messy.

"Could we get some water Tom?" Nancy stated.

"How about a coke?" They all said yes to that one as Joe looked back at his file. He was going over the pictures which weren't the best and the information leading up to the kidnapping. Well what they think is the kidnapping, and the places of the victims were captured. He flipped to Lisa's section, which was all he was reading. He hadn't gotten to the second victim. There were no accounts for Lisa's disappearance.

"So how about lunch?" Frank stated from his side of the table.

"I think lunch sounds fantastic, except we are waiting on Bess." Nancy reminded his brother. Joe was starving.

"How about we go to Little Italy?" George stated from her seat. Joe felt his stomach gurgle at the mention of that town.

"Sounds good to me but a bit pricy area of town. How about a café?" Joe saw Nancy's face light up.

"That sounds good. I think I'm suppose to meet Tina for dinner." Frank looked up from his pile.

"Isn't that who you met today?" Joe nodded. Nancy looked at Joe.

"Did you find out anything interesting?" Joe frowned.

"Only that Tad isn't the nicest boyfriend in the world. There was definitely abuse." Frank looked at Nancy.

"That is why I don't want you to go by yourself." Nancy looked at Frank.

"I appreciate the big brother effect, but I can take care of myself." George somewhat rolled her eyes. Joe saw the ego forming. What a pair Nancy and Frank made, Joe would definitely have to mediate between the two.

"You don't have to sound like your made of steal. I know from previous cases working with you Nancy, that things can get dicey." Joe sighed, another argument. These two were definitely on their own level, which left Joe, George and he would bet Bess in the wind.

"Hey, lets not argue please." George stated to both of them with the tone thinking this won't be an easy case now. These two were definitely going at it. Nancy seemed not to even hear her friend.

"Frank I don't need to hear your lectures about how to keep myself safe. I appreciate the concern though." Joe smirked at the blow to Frank. Nancy did have a slight ego it seemed, but she deserved to have an ego. He knew for a long time they had an ego, although since he hadn't done a case in about four years and he lost his edge.

"Frank I don't know about this. Do you think we are up.." Joe started to state but got interrupted by Nancy.

"Look Joe, you both have the eyes and ears and brains of brilliant detectives. I'm sure you just need to get into the groove of things." They heard a slight knock on the door. Joe looked as there stood a young, beautiful, and tall early twenties woman. She had hard auburn hair, blue hazel eyes, and freckles. She wore a nice shirt, pants, and a badge on her left pocket. The id read, FBI Special Agent Emily Dickenson, and boy is she hot. Joe thought to himself.

"Is there a Nancy Drew in this room?" Nancy stood up. Emily looked not older then twenty-four years old, about their age.

"That's me." Emily smiled and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Who are your friends?" Nancy gestured at Joe and Frank and George.

"That is George my best friend and always helper in investigations. These two are Frank and Joe Hardy, related to Fenton Hardy. They helped me crack a dozen cases in the past and I asked them if they'd want to help. Two others that aren't here yet are Callie, and Bess Marvin. We are all on the case." Emily didn't seem bothered but did frown.

"You guys know the risks right? The possible danger and such is what I'm concerned about. This could get very dicey." Frank to Joe's perspective looked like he was taken off guard as Joe was. Emily was too young to be a Special Agent in the FBI, not one to be sent off on a case like this.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Frank finally spoke up. Joe kicked him. Emily gave a half smile.

"Oh don't worry Joe," How did she see me kick? He thought to himself. "I'm twenty three, and I graduated high school at sixteen. Take me as a super kid, I've been in the FBI since I was twenty." Joe was impressed. This was super smart king.

"Graduated and went to what university?" Nancy asked.

"I went to Duke, cause I'm from Florida." Joe met Frank's eyes. Nancy looked excited and so did George.

"That's a nice university. What was your major?" George charmed in.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot. I majored in forensic science, and criminal investigation, and minored in Russian and Latin." Joe blinked. How could she managed that in four years? Was she super woman? Who ever she was, this Emily was some smart cookie. Maybe they could use her after all, Joe thought to himself.

"We are trying to connect the dots to all this information, and I meet someone later tonight and we are about to go to lunch. Want to join us?" Nancy quipped as Frank somewhat hid a frown.

"Sure, why not. I need to get to know the crew. I call us a crew cause that's what we are. We are teammates. I need each one of your cell phone numbers so I can contact you at any moment." Joe liked Emily as much as he liked a pea soup. He hated pea soup. He just didn't know about working with a smarty pants. She could get in the way with the investigation, he thought to himself. The look was all over Frank's face.

"So if your off to lunch, what's taking so long?" Emily took an empty seat as Tom came in with their cans of soda. They all took one. Emily smiled at Tom.

"We are waiting on my friend Bess." Emily nodded.

"So where is Callie?" Nancy gestured at Frank.

"She is coming into town on Saturday." Frank answered. Joe was surprised this FBI agent wasn't giving a fuss to this arrangement. Most of the time, FBI agents were possessive over their cases.

"I guess then we can discuss the information you guys have been reading for the past few hours, and compare notes. I've been combing over the electronic version of the same thing. It's a lot to go over. Any information that strikes you already?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George's Point of View

George watched as the group of detectives looked at each other. The information was about to fly across the table. They were at lunch at a local café. Bess had arrived ten minutes later and instead of talking about it then, they voted to read more information. Emily had to talk to Tom anyway about security procedures for the city. They went out and alls at around the small booth.

"I think Tad is a bit abusive towards women, and possessive." Joe chimed in. George felt so stupid as Bess just ate her sandwich in silence. She was hitting it off with Emily as they both loved to shop. How weird, a FBI agent that wasn't all rough around the edges. All rough around the edges….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frank's View

They sat there about to spout out their view of the evidence and all Frank could think about was the fact that he would be bossed around by a twenty-three year old. His age, he thought to himself. He would look at Nancy and get this feeling of want and need. He couldn't help it. He at one point felt the world for her and mixed up his feelings for Callie a while ago. He thought and hoped things would of changed between then and now but that isn't the case. He had to come out of his mode of ignoring the world. He had to become Frank again. He was loosing Joe, his brother and he would loose Nancy or Callie when she comes into town.

He had to do his best to realize what happened earlier for the past few days and hours were just, him trying to be tough. He was trying to prove he knew everything and that he was changing to a man and a path he didn't want to go down. He thought ignoring the situation would keep things under wrap. He thought it would keep him away from Nancy, keep him away from Joe, and keep him away from the past. How could he forget the past between Joe, Nancy, and him self? He can't forget the past. Just looking at Nancy, George, Bess, and Joe made him realize the thing most precious to him. He did miss the excitement. He did miss the mysteries, but with Callie that wouldn't be possible.

He wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted to prosecute these criminals and that's why he has been being an ass. He had to study for this test. He had to study and do school and take the LSAT hoping to get into a good law school. That was his hope. Maybe Nancy could study with him, he thought to him self. She had to have schoolwork to do.

"Frank you there?" Nancy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." Joe looked at him funny and Frank just gave a smile.

"My stack of information was logistics of everything. I think we need to do more field investigation. Like questioning people more on the whereabouts of people these people know, and see if they noticed anything in particular going on in their lives that is similar in all the cases. Cause each case seems to be different, except the outcome becomes the same." Emily nodded her head.

"When there are many victims it gets difficult. We have very little time to distinguish the difference between the different victims. That is always the problem. This case could last for years at a time." Frank frowned and so did the rest of the group.

"We don't want it to last that long and it won't. We will find the criminal. Now what I found interesting in my pile wasn't Tad, but Michael, the third victim's brother. He was in town the duration of the crime, and visited his sister Nate, I don't know if that significant or not though." Joe stated from his side of the table.

"Not only that, Nate had only been in the school for a semester. It looks like Michael wasn't even on the list to get his DNA testing done." Emily frowned.

"You think Michael killed his own sister?" Joe shrugged.

"I got to Michael too!" George piped in.

"He wasn't a nice brother and a bit creepy by his file which is short. He lives in New Jersey right out side New York City. He is a producer of some sort." Joe stated. Emily looked at Joe then at Frank.

"Sounds like he is a candidate for a DNA test. We just need a warrant for one. Then again, all the bodies found were clean of DNA and there was no DNA of the suspect anywhere on the body. When they were found, besides the mutilation, they were cleaned with a bar of soap. If it weren't for the pathologist and the autopsy we wouldn't have found any DNA on the victim to match with any criminal. Each victim is found a bid different but the mutilation is the same across the board." Frank was sure this would get even more intense cause they all knew this suspect and serial killer had another subject or target. They just had to beat him to the punch.

"Do we really have to talk about this over lunch, I'm trying to eat." Bess complained from her corner of the booth.

"That's what we are here to do, so were the victims ever raped?" Nancy asked Emily. "I think they were debating that they weren't raped but found a piece of hair on the last victim." Frank was taking this all in and noticed Bess made a face with the word rape. She was always the one less interested in the criminal investigation. He just hoped that Nancy and Callie would be fine working together.

"So what about Tad? He is a violent individual by what I read of his big bio. He wants to go into surgery." George debated.

"I don't know about this brother, it sounds gross to think one's brother would kill each victim. But how does he know the victims? Does Tad know the victims? Or does Michael give us a base to go off of? How will we interview him? Nancy we need a car." Emily shook her head.

"I'll interview Michael. I'll take that chance. He has to listen to me. I'll do that on Saturday when I know he isn't working. What else did you find out about Michael and Tad?" Emily leaned back and Frank could tell she was taking in everything.

"I found Tad a bit of the jealous type by his file. He gets attached to his girl friends, and sometimes gets violent. They questioned his last girl friend before Lisa was the girl friend. It seems he has the habit of being jealous and be a little violent, but I interview Tina for dinner tonight." Nancy stated. Frank missed seeing Nancy but he really missed Callie. He would have to show Nancy the ring and get her opinion on how to propose. He thought how cool it would be for Nancy to give her approval.

"Let's go for a walk." Bess stated. They were done eating and the table had gone silent for a second.

"Tina had a lot to say she just had a class. I'd like to go with you Nancy, and Frank could go." Joe asked Nancy. Nancy smiled and George patted a hand on Bess's shoulder.

"Looks like we are by yourselves for the night. We can go see a Broadway performance, like the Lion King." Bess brightened up.

"Don't we need tickets?" Emily smirked.

"We can go buy those now, and talk on the way. They usually sell out. I know I went once. It was great." They all got up from their booth and made their way out the door. They separated down the street into groups. Joe walked with George and Bess. Nancy walked with him, and Emily walked by herself. She was in the rear.

"I have something to show you Nancy, and I want your opinion." He took out the ring box from his pocket. Nancy looked at him for a long moment.

"You plan on proposing?" Frank smiled.

"To Callie." Nancy smiled.

"That's great. This must be the ring." She took the box, and opened it. Frank held his breath at her thought. It was a diamond with emeralds. He was still paying for the ring. It was on a payment plan.

"Wow Frank, I think you out did your self. Any girl would die to have this ring." Nancy shut the box and handed it back. He took it and put it back into his pocket.

"I hope this doesn't interfere with the case though." Nancy stated before he could reply. Frank frowned and hoped that wouldn't come, it saddened him that Nancy would think like that.

"I'm a professional Nancy and it won't get in the way." Nancy just looked at him.

"You sure? I know you are planning to propose now, and why I'm happy for you at the same time I worry about the case. People's lives are on the line."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emily's Point of View

She was walking behind Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy thinking of the looks they were giving each other. It was obvious that Nancy was a bit upset at Frank now and for good reason. This was a personal case for Frank and that might not work for Emily. That is how people got killed but they were known for their professionalism. She was just watching them and listening into their conversations as they walked down the street.

"I can keep myself in check." Frank stated to Nancy. Emily just sighed at Frank. He definitely showed Nancy that ring for a reason. Nancy seemed like air balloon was popped and whatever luck she had in reining him in was gone. She didn't know them but there was definitely chemistry between them. She knew Nancy was single. Frank was definitely not, and bringing his girl friend along for the case. Nancy brings friends and Frank brings a girlfriend. That was just not how things were done, but Emily would have to watch them as a professional over a bunch of kids.

The funny part was they were her age. She was sure that annoyed them. She just got an early start in school and sailed through classes like lightning. She was just smart, and good at taking test and thinking. These kids were the same, they were just on the normal schedule.

"So Emily do you think Callie should be on the case?" Nancy looked back at her. Emily had turned out their argument. They were getting heated.

"I think as long as he can keep the emotion out of it and keep it professional, I don't have a problem. But once there is emotion, then she will have to be kicked off the case and so will Frank. There is no room for error."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nancy's point of view

Nancy was looking at Frank with the face saying, I told you so. She was a bit saddened at this move of Frank. She also didn't know his purpose in telling her that news. Was he being trying to tell her not to come onto him? She wasn't thinking of having a relationship with Frank. Her brain was all professional, but he had to show the most gorgeous ring. She knew Callie was one special girl. Emily approved of Callie and the situation so that was good with Nancy.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Joe walked with them now.

"Your brother wants to propose now." Joe nodded.

"I know. You think its risky to have her on the case." Nancy nodded.

"Yes, I never brought Jack along to any of my cases. Except the one to that ski trip, which wasn't that much fun." Emily coughed from behind them.

"Don't worry so much Nancy. Sometimes it happens." Joe smirked and Nancy sighed. She wasn't sure about Emily.

"Okay." She was a bit jealous of Callie. She had to admit and really didn't need to see an engagement ring. She remembered her last relationship at her college. It was a serious relationship until he couldn't take the work. He couldn't take her working constantly and she found him cheating. Yea, that was real nice. She remembered finding him in bed with another woman. It was like her long time boyfriend. It just didn't work. She hoped Frank could trust Callie when they were separated, then again. She might say no. Who knows?

"So what should we do about the case?" Joe asked.

"I need to get going to meet Tina. Frank and you can come. Emily said something about going back to the police station." They had reached their destination. Bess and George were in line to buy the tickets.

"We will be right back." Bess waved. They stood on the side waiting.

"Yes, I go back to plow through all those files and evidence." Emily stated.

"Do you need any help?" Joe stated.

"Sure. How about Joe you go with Nancy, and I take Frank?" Frank seemed surprised by picking him out of the group.

"That sounds fine. Frank you good with that?" Frank did frown for a second.

"No its fine. I was just looking forward to interviewing Tina." Nancy had her disregard for Frank now. He was growing up, she guessed. She wasn't surprised and she wished she had the same luxury of having a family one-day. Her field was different and came with traveling.

"Then its settled. We separate and meet back up where?" Bess and George walked up to them with their tickets.

"Well I'm going back to the hotel when I'm done with Tina, then we have a meeting with Tad tomorrow. I think we should meet for dinner somewhere. Or meet at the restaurant in my hotel tomorrow with what we found out." Frank and Joe had a frown.

"Sounds good. You two have classes, and if you get a chance to go and interview people at your school. That will be great. Just do some investigating. Then we will meet up and go over what we found out. I have to plow through those files and see if there are any dots that I can find."

Note from author, sorry it took so long. I've been sick and haven't been able to move from bed for a while. But I finished this chapter. And the mystery is starting. Trust me there is a lot to develop. Hope you like this story some more after what I have planned for it. – warriorasag82


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joe's Point of View

They got into the cab from the hotel. They had a quick meeting to discuss what they were going to do. He would go with Nancy to meet Tina. They discussed how it might be easier for her to answer questions to people she might know. Frank went with Emily, and Bess and George went to see the town. He could tell Bess was hoping Nancy could go, but that was a negative. They had a lot to do.

"So Joe, is Frank serious about proposing during this investigation?" They sat in the cab being driven to the other side of town. They could of taken the subway but where they were in town, Nancy decided to take the cab. Tina lived outside town and commuted into town to go to NYU, which Joe didn't know. In fact, she lived in the same town as Tad. No wonder they knew each other, he thought to himself.

"I guess so. It's complicated Nancy. I don't understand it myself. So what's new with you?" Nancy shrugged.

"Nothing much. Journalism is a bear to graduate with, but I'm doing fine with it." Joe just looked at her for a long moment.

"Journalism?" Nancy smiled.

"Yea, and criminal investigation. I have enough credits to have a dual major. So I'm deciding to go for it. I take about 16 credit hours semesters. They are all online classes though." Joe wasn't surprised. Nancy had to do things the hard way.

"I'm a journalism major myself. I want to be an investigating reporter. So how do you manage everything?" Nancy shrugged.

"I just write them reports when I travel around the world and such. Sometimes George and Bess can't go with me now, so I do it by myself. Then there are crimes on campus, which I investigate. I try not to have an ego though, and if I sound like I have one. Give me a kick to the shins or something, cause I don't want to sound like that." Joe gave a smirk.

"How about a hug instead of a shake of the shoulders?" Nancy shrugged.

"So what do you think of Emily?" Joe didn't know.

"I don't know. Can't gage on her yet. Is she to be your new partner if you join?" Nancy nods.

"That is what they told me. It's weird. Frank is different. What changed him?" Joe knew he would get bombarded with questions.

"I think he is just having a bad day or week. He will come out of it. Now the case, do you want to know what I know?" She nodded.

"What do you know of the case?" Joe started talking. He knew that Tina knew Lisa, and Lisa had a relationship with Tad who somehow knew Michael now, so Michael had access to Lisa. Lisa was from NYU and someone the police figured met the second victim through one of the fraternities and they did some ceremony. This was a ceremony requiring them to do some sort of test. He also knew that Jenny, the last victim's husband goes to Columbia University. He is a law student majoring in international law. He also knew that this husband name was Timmy and he had to laugh at all the T names.

"So they are connected. Did you share this with the police yet?" Joe shook his head.

"I haven't had time. I've just been doing research with all the information in that police headquarters. Its obvious these girls knew each other from that sorority. So we got to see who is part of that sorority and see if they are connected." Nancy frowned.

"Yes, fraternities are fun. I give them that much. I remember investigating a few for the school." Joe smirked. There was good old Nancy, investigating cases for the school. He wondered if she got paid for the investigations.

"Tina isn't a part of the sorority. I don't think so anyway. Michael isn't, and neither is Tad. But Michael's sister was, and she is dead and Jenny and Lisa are dead. They were all part of the sorority."

"This is a big link that means a lot. I'll have to get an early start in the morning a noise my way around the sorority." Joe shook his head. The taxi driver glanced in his review mirror, Joe noticed.

"It sounds like me this Michael is a likely candidate for these murders." The taxi driver quipped. Nancy and Joe looked at the driver.

"Yes, he is a suspect but there are many. Tad could have met the other girls through Lisa. They obviously had contact with each other up until this point." Nancy stated. They seemed close to their location as the taxi was slowing down to a stop. They were now in front of a big apartment complex. Nancy pulled out her piece of paper.

"She said to go around to the back, and it's the second building on the left. We will walk from here." The taxi driver went to a stop. Nancy paid the taxi driver.

"Do you want me to come back within two hours or so?" Nancy shook her head.

"Tina said she'd give us a lift." Joe sighed in relief. One-way taxi was expensive enough. They got out and shut the door. The apartments were halfway descent. The buildings were four story high with a small porches on the outside. Some people were home and with cars in their parking spaces. There was a gate, which was open to go inside to the back. There was a pool and they both could tell it was a new complex.

"This should be interesting." Joe stated. Nancy nodded as they walked their way around to the back of the apartment. Nancy was looking at her directions.

"I'm amazed she commutes into New York so much. It must get expensive." Joe shrugs.

"Beats living on campus. This is the alternative. It's expensive to live in the city. I wish I had the time to travel outside the city and back." They got to the building. There was a stairwell that took them to the third floor. They walked up the stairs. Joe knocked as Nancy just checked the number on her paper which read 484 Cyprus Circle , Magnolia Apartments.

They heard the bolt unbolt, and open a small centimeter.

"Yes? Joe!" She opened the door. She then looked over at Nancy.

"Hey Tina, this is Nancy Drew." Nancy smiled and put out her hand. Tina looked uncomfortable now.

"Oh yes. Nancy…I almost totally forgot until five minutes ago. Give me a minute to tidy up." She quickly shut the door and Joe turned to Nancy.

"She is a real nice girl." Nancy shrugged.

"No big deal. Sometimes people get nervous about a real investigator. She could just be not in the mood to talk right now. There is a lot of information to go over. I wonder what Frank is finding out." Nancy stated as Joe wondered the same thing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank's point of view

Frank chewed on a piece of gum as he plowed through this Michael's think profile. He was reading for any incriminating information. He had about five different files and they were thick with criminal activity. He also had Tad's files in a separate pile. He was comparing the two to see if there was any parallel between the two. He was also looking for any thing that could be different.

"Anything interesting?" Emily stated from her side of the table. He looked up. Emily was one cool FBI agent. She was going through the victim's files. Seeing the similarities, she was drawing parallels over why these pacific girls and not the other girls, cause of the school connection.

"Michael has been in jail for marijuana possession, and is in the NRA for narcotic addictions. He is also an alcoholic and tends to drink extensively. He has never had a steady girl friend says his neighbors but he has them come in and out, but they can't stand his drinking habit. He isn't over weight, but he refuses to talk to the cops and is avoiding them like the pledge. What about you?" Emily put down her reading glasses which she was wearing.

"It looks like these girls could have been friends or if not friends met at this sorority at the school, which means all these suspects boyfriends or husbands could of met their sorority cousins. Michael's sister was obviously into her brother, and it often brought him along to the meetings. He was the in thing, said one of the witnesses. There is other evidence that Jenny, the last victim did some endocrine of some kind. Which means there was a test of some kind they needed to do, which means it might not be a serial killer but some test that goes wrong or something even sicker." Frank frowned. What was she insinuating?

"Meaning?" Emily put back on her glasses.

"It means it could be that they fell victim, and the others didn't. Or that Michael goes after certain members and ditches the others. Or someone in that sorority is the serial killer, so that means we need a list of names. Hopefully Tina can lend light onto this situation." Frank wasn't sure that made any sense to him, but he knew that this sorority connection was important.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorority House

Clack. Clog. Darkness. Screaming. Partying. This was all Rachel could think about. She had to complete the test. She just had one more test before she could become a member. She had to do this. There were about four hundred members looking at her to take the challenge. She had to. There were risks but she would do it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nancy's point of view

They waited outside the apartment for what seemed to be a half hour until the door finally opened. Tina had a purse and keys in her hands.

"I'm sorry. Something has come up. I can drive you back into town if you want and talk to you there. Is there anyway we can make a rain check for Saturday?" Nancy frowned and Joe looked confused.

"Yeah, that's fine. Something happened?" Joe asked. Nancy was about to ask but she didn't know Tina to well to ask.

"Yes, its just a friend of mine needs to be picked up from the air port and a place to stay. I'm sorry." Joe shrugged.

"Just give us a ride back into town?" Tina smiled and Nancy just frowned. This wasn't good.

"So we can discuss our discussion Saturday morning. Perhaps meet at the café on campus." Nancy didn't mind that but preferred to meet in private.

"That's fine. Frank, my brother might tag along." They walked down the stairs as Joe stated. Nancy was just thinking how Tina was acting really weird and nervous. She had to wonder why.

"That's fine. Where do you need to go? Is it okay if I drop you off at a subway entrance and you can take that into the city." Even now Joe frowned.

"That's fine." Nancy interrupted before Joe could say anything. They were down stairs and they got to Tina's car, which was a small used BMW. She wondered about Tina, but dismissed her nervousness.

They drove to the subway ride into the city in silence, and when they were out of the car that is when Joe broke the silence.

"What kind of shit was that? She was definitely not like that when I met her. I wonder if you had something to do with it." Joe stated and Nancy shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be she really had something to do and didn't feel comfortable talking over the case with me. Some people are like that." Joe sighed.

"I know. But this isn't the safest way into the city at this time of day, do we want to call that taxi cab?" Nancy shook her head.

"Na, we can wait for the subway train. Its cheaper."

Hour Later Down Town New York Central Station

They sat on the train as it came to a stop. Joe could only think about Tina. What was going on? They decided to go to the police station and help comb through the files. This was one unusual night. Perhaps they could shed light on this experience with Frank and get his take. Tina didn't seem the type to do something like what she did. She seemed punctual, and serious student. Her friend Lisa was important to her, and she wanted to catch the bad guy. Though it seemed she didn't want them to question her tonight, or anything like that. She was avoided Nancy, and he wondered what was about Nancy that made her nervous.

"We better get you inside the police station before you get mobbed." He smirked. There were a few guys looking at Nancy as they made their way off the train.

"Ha, real funny." She glanced at the punk with black hair and pierced noise. Joe frowned as he noticed him following them now. He put Nancy in front of him. Neither of them were armed, but they knew their martial arts so if anything funny happened. They could handle it. The man had his hand in his pocket and held his arms close to his side. They had been talking on the train about the case and came to the conclusion that they needed more information on the sorority. Joe's job tomorrow was to find out their endocrine and see what it takes to be a member. He would also stop by and question some of them.

"I think he means business." They went up the stairs with the man following them down the street. They decided to up their pace. They walked for what seemed a few minutes when the man behind them started to run. Nancy was the one that noticed and grabbed Joe's arm. He had a gun in his pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joe's Point of View

Joe grabbed Nancy's hand and they both ran. The man behind them running and following. The people on the street were screaming as the man fired at them. They were running as fast as they could. There were a group of people coming up and if they played it right they could loose him in the crowd.

He looked behind him. Nancy did at the same time. They both saw the man was still behind them and was in better shape then they were despite the look. He was picking up speed.

"Come on. We can hide within this group of people. Besides, there should be police somewhere on the street." Joe stated to Nancy. Nancy just looked behind and they darted for the crowd. They pushed their way through as they noticed the man that was running behind them stopped. He turned instead going across the street. They had reached their destination, NYPD Blue. The police noticed they were running and made them halt. They looked behind them and saw no one.

"There was a man behind us, he had a gun." Nancy was out of breath and so was Joe. They had run from him for a good twenty minutes and he ran the opposite direction.

"What did he look like?" They took out a pad.

"He had black hair, tattoo on his right arm, wore mostly black, and with face piercing. He ran that way when we approached the station." Joe finished the thought.

"We will go out and look for him, but no guarantees. You are Nancy Drew and Joe Hardy?" They both nodded their heads. The policeman looked impressed after asking his question.

"It's good to know we have real detectives in town. Now get inside, its not safe outside right now." They got inside the police station and Nancy sighed in relief.

"Good thing we were close. This could have been a lot worse." Nancy said nervously. Joe saw Nancy wasn't rattled but he remembered cases where that happened. She was definitely prettier then what he was used to. He could see why she had guy problems. He wondered what happened to Ned.

"You all right?" Nancy looked at Joe as he asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm just out of breath. Let's go in the back." They walked around the counter saying hello to the front officers and made their way back. Tom was walking from one place or another and saw them.

"Hey you two, you look out of breath." Nancy gave a half smile.

"We ran a half mile away from a mysterious boy with a gun. We gave a description but he got away." Tom frowned.

"A mysterious boy? You two all right?" Joe gave a half smile.

"Yes, we are a little out of breath. He fired some shots, but no one was hurt. We ran into him on the subway train." Tom frowned.

"Wait, I thought you had an interview with Tina?" Nancy obviously gave her dislike to her already he could tell by her expression after Tom's question.

"She ditched us. Like she had plans and she was nervous talking to me. We meet her on Saturday that's if everything goes as planned. Joe is coming with me cause she seems comfortable around Joe. Where are Frank and Emily? Are they in the back?" Nancy asked. Joe saw she was getting pissed at the night. He wasn't that far from being calm himself. He wondered who that boy was. He was in his late twenties and looked seriously into Nancy.

"They are in the back. Hopefully we can catch this pursuer." Joe snapped his fingers.

"There are some connections coming together but we aren't sure. We need to interview this Michael. He could be our guy. He seems creepy enough." Tom looked at him.

"He isn't in our jurisdiction. We would have to get the New Jersey police department involved. I'm sure that won't be a problem. What else have you been finding out?" Joe saw Nancy look anxious but kept her cool. She wanted to go into the investigating not talking to the authorities right now phase. She has definitely changed. He is used to the calm phase of Nancy Drew. Between Frank and Nancy, they had a lot of changes between the two.

"We think the sorority might be involved." The Sheriff didn't look happy after Joe said that.

"That isn't good. What else have you found out?" Joe told him about the connection between the girls and the sorority. After a long conversation the Sheriff decided to do some investigating of his own of this organization and make sure they aren't hazing kids. They talked a bit more about the girls knowing each other, and being a slight lead on that front. Tom was a big surprised at their progress, but they still say Tad could be a suspect and so could the second victims ex-husband, the cook and restaurant owner.

"You keep me posted." Tom stated. Joe agreed and they went their separate ways.

"You look anxious Nancy." Nancy sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. It's weird. Tina's behavior is getting to me. I want to know why she is so nervous. You said on the train she wants to nab the bad guy, the one responsible. Yet, she is very disorganized." Joe put him his hand as Nancy stated that fact. They were walking down the hallway towards the evidence room. The room was where Frank and Emily were plowing through files.

"Don't get on her case. She has been through a lot." Nancy went to open the door as Joe defended Tina's behavior.

"Look, I'm not saying she is a suspect but she acted odd and stood us up basically, and that means she has something to hide. You know how it works Joe." Frank looked up from his paper work, as they entered.

"Wait, I thought you were meeting Tina?" Joe decided to answer quick before Nancy's personal feelings got in the way.

"She stood us up basically." Nancy got in though, and Joe sighed.

"What do you mean stood you up?" Emily's voice came from her seat. He forgot about Emily.

"She didn't stand us up. When we got there, she didn't let us into the house for one. I guess that was weird, she claimed she needed to clean up her house real quick. We waited a half hour outside on her porch. Then she came out claiming she had to go to the airport to pick up a friend, so she couldn't be with us. She couldn't drive into the city, but dropped us off at a subway station into the city. It was a bust, but we see her on Saturday." Joe finished. Nancy sat down and took a file. Joe took a seat and Emily took off her glasses.

"Sounds odd. What was her behavior like?" Joe gestured at Nancy.

"Nancy claims she has something to hide cause she had been nervous the whole time. Besides that, some mysterious dangerous guy with a gun chased us. He fired shots out, but didn't hit anyone. We don't know who he was or what he wanted, but he finally ran the opposite direction when we came up to the station." Emily frowns and Frank turns to Nancy.

"You all right?" Joe wanted to laugh and Nancy gives him the look, that she is fine.

"I'm fine. Joe and I ran like hell for a half mile." Frank frowned and Emily didn't look happy.

"What was he after? Do you know?" Emily asked as Joe gestured at Nancy.

"I think it was for a free ride, then kill later." Joe stated.

"I think you don't walk the streets of New York alone at night Nancy. It could be a warning if he didn't follow you straight to the police headquarters and that he fired shots but not hitting anyone. This could be a warning to back off all ready." Frank stated and looked at them both.

"You do look out of breath." Nancy waved a hand.

"You try running full tilt for a half mile. Now where are you in these files?" Emily leaned back in her chair.

"We are reading on Michael, and the more that I read the more I want to bring him in for questioning. He has a history with the law first off, second has known to molest boys and girls when he was in college. He is a bit older, in his thirties. He isn't suppose to be around college students cause of his parole officer gave him strict orders not to. He could go to jail. I'll question Michael. We were just about to wrap up for tonight." Joe nodded his head.

"A lot of information I gather?" Emily just gestured at the amount of paper work still to go through.

"Someone needs to go through it but if we go through it all at once, we won't absorb the interesting parts. Like did you know Tad knows Michael from high school, so this night seems to be pointless but paper work usually has some sort of trail." Joe wasn't sure about Emily. She was sure pretty but was she a good detective?

"Yes, there is a big pile of paper work. So should we brain storm?" Nancy looked distracted as she sat down. Frank was reading a sheet of paper and Joe seemed to go ignored, even though he was asking a question.

"It looks like either someone is on to you guys already, or that was someone just after a good time. What do you think?" Nancy was being addressed by Emily. Nancy looked at Emily.

"I thought he was kind of flirting but I didn't think he had a gun." Joe didn't think he would have a gun either.

"It shows that they need more security on those trains. You look like me, well not in looks but in concept of attracting trouble. That's why when women join the FBI they get paired up with a guy because it wards off fights and dangers to the women doing the investigation. But back to the crime at a hand, Michael is a character that I want to interview. So I'll interview him, I don't feel comfortable with you interviewing him." Joe thought, thanks a lot. We can handle it. He had interviewed worse in his times and dangerous foes.

"Like you said, just in case something goes wrong. I'll go with you." Frank stated. Joe could kiss his brother. He didn't trust Michael. Emily looked at Frank.

"I interview him tomorrow at his job in NYC. You can come but I ask the questions." Frank shrugged.

"That's fine. I think its time to take a break. I'll pick you up at nine thirty. We meet at the station." Emily said to Frank. Nancy smiled and Joe sighed in relief. At least Emily wasn't one of those FBI agents that hogged all the fun, he thought to himself.

"So when do we meet with Tad tomorrow?" Joe turned to Nancy.

"I meet him at three then we go to dinner. I can meet you at the station at one, and we can take…" Joe waved a hand.

"I'll pick you up from the hotel. I do have a car." Nancy laughed.

"don't worry about the car, we are meeting in the city and parking is a bitch." Joe shook his head.

"Not after tonight. We ride in style, my beat up van that's still in use."

"Well I better get to the hotel, George and Bess will be back and they will worry." Emily looked at her wristwatch as the rest of them did. The time read twelve thirty one AM.

"I guess it's a night." Emily stood up.

"I'll drive you Nancy, and Frank you have a car?" Frank gestured to himself.

"Yes, I'll drive my brother and stuff. We meet tomorrow where?" They went quiet for a second.

"Right here. We meet here at nine to ten o'clock depending what happens. Bring notes of the day, and we will start making plans on doing some on site investigating."


End file.
